


His Eyes

by saintsofgames



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsofgames/pseuds/saintsofgames
Summary: Skeppy is the leader of Munchy Highschools soccer team. He thinks he has all he could ever need. Popularity, good friends, all the girls he could ever want. That is, until a certain green eyed boy with too many bracelets, makes him feel things he hasn't ever felt before. Maybe he doesn't have all he needs.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 20
Kudos: 210





	1. Chasing

**Author's Note:**

> What a horrible summary. Happy reading.

It was the end of the day at munchy highschool. Skeppy, the leader of the soccer team, was leaning against his locker and talking with his one of his best friends, Harvey. 

"Harvvvv, c'mon, I swear I'll give you the twenty bucks this time! You know I'm horrible at math, you just gotta-" 

"Well, it's your own fault for scamming me with your dirty tricks." 

"C'mon, c'mon, how about thirty? A stupid cheat sheet isn't even..worth..." 

Skeppy's train of thought was absolutely destroyed the second he saw him. 

Across the hall, walking at a speedy pace, was possibly the cutest boy Skeppy had ever seen.

He was wearing a black and grey checkered bandana, a black hoodie with red accents, black skinny jeans, thick glasses, along with a brown satchel hanging off of his shoulder. There were also various different bracelets dangling off of his wrists. Oh. Look at his _eyes_. They're so _green_. Skeppy decided, right then, that he was going to talk to the boy. 

So, completely ignoring Harvey's questions and confused looks, he pushes himself off the locker and makes his way towards the boy.

With a tap on the shoulder from Skeppy, how can a hoodie feel so soft?, the boy turns around.

Yet, as soon as he sees Skeppy, his pretty eyes go all wide, and his face flushes a bright pink. He abruptly turns around and starts running. His bracelets jingle and his satchel smacks into his legs.

Skeppy stood, confused. What the heck. "Waiiiit!" Skeppy called weakly, knowing the boy was too far away to hear him. Skeppy was the most popular kid in this whole school, why did the boy run? 

He decided, whenever he saw the boy next, he would try again.

-

After many failed chases, all ending up with an out of breath Skeppy void of a cute boys phone number, Skeppy _finally_ traps the boy in a dead end hallway. 

"HA! HAHAHA! I _finally_ got you!" Skeppy said, doubled over and panting. He had been chasing the boy for at least five minutes at this point. Skeppy finally catches his breath and looks up, a bright, dashing, and victorious smile proudly put on his face. It quickly falls, though, as he was forced speechless once more. 

This boy was even _more_ beautiful up close, his cheeks lightly dusted with freckles. They were close to being invisible from the pink blush ever present when he was around Skeppy. Too caught up in staring, Skeppy failed to notice the slightly frightened look in his eyes, and the way the boy was tightly clutching his satchel to his chest. After a moment,

"H-Hi," was his quiet response, barely heard over the blood rushing through Skeppy's ears.

"Hi," Skeppy says, the big smile on his face appearing once more.

"U-Uhmm...so, may I ask why you've been chasing me?" 

"O-OH! Hah! Sorry, how rude of me. My names Zak, but you can call me Skeppy! What's your name? Wanna be friends?"

"Yes, I know you're _Skeppy_ , but that doesn't answer my question," says the green eyed boy, a little overwhelmed. 

"Oh, well, y'see," Skeppy sighs quietly, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, avoiding eye contact at all costs, "I really just wanted to talk to you." He looks up at the boy with a rare, coy smile.

He watches the boys face get even more red. _So cute_ , Skeppy thinks.

"Ah, well...people call me Bad. And..I _guess_ we can be friends." A small smile was on his lips. "B-But I really should be going, I have many things to do." He lowers his satchel, taking a deep breath, secretly willing his blush away. It works, surprisingly.

"Oh, okay...", Skeppy says, slightly dejected. "Maybe we could trade phone numbers before you go?" He asks, a hopeful gleam in his eyes. 

The boy, _Bad_ , smiles up at him sweetly, his blush returning. Skeppy's knees go weak. 

"Yeah, okay." 

He opens his satchel, taking out a red sharpie. He grabs Skeppy's wrist and scrawls out his digits messily. 

"See you around, Skeppy!" 

He abruptly runs off, leaving a shook and flushed Skeppy behind. Skeppy looks at his wrist, reading the barely legible numbers. The place where Bad touched his wrist feels cold. 

It was then, that Skeppy realized just how much he _wanted_ the boy.


	2. His Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BBHs perspective at home uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a little better. Backslashes are BBHs thoughts. Happy reading.

He focused on the feeling of the sharpie in between both of his palms. If he didn't, he know he'd probably squeal like an anime girl. His face was on fire. Going left, he walked out of the school doors and out to his car. The second he sat down in the drivers seat, he bonked his head on the steering wheel and let out a high pitched whine.

_\Get yourself together. He's probably straight.\_

"WHAT THE MUFFIN. WHY WOULD I THINK THAT. AHHH," He screeched.

What he just did set in, finally. He gave his phone number to _Skeppy_ , the most popular boy in all of munchy highschool. And on top of that, the boy _himself_ had walked up to him and asked him for it! His stomach clenched just recalling the event, feeling way too hot in his tee shirt and hoodie.

Oh, gosh, this could be bad. From the rumors Bad had heard around school, the soccer leader wasn't the most _saintly_ person. 

Well. There was nothing Bad could do now, he already gave him his phone number. So, Bad decided not to think about it. Just let what will happen, happen.

With a distressed sigh, Bad put the key in the ignition and drove home.  
-  
His one bedroom apartment opened with a soft _click_.

He kicked off his shoes, bright red vans, and placed them neatly against the wall. Then, he pulled off his hoodie and satchel. He hung the hoodie on his coat rack and then put the satchel on once more.

He then walked to his kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. He padded into his room, slowed from tiredness and sore muscles.

After taking a sip of the water, he set it down on his side dresser. Bad then flopped onto his bed, a quiet moan leaving him. His gym teacher made his students jog for the _entire_ class period.

He could see why the teacher made them do it, though. One of his classmates thought it would be funny draw a dick on the gymnasium whiteboard and not fess up to it, which was extremely childish, and of course, the other jokesters of his gym period only egged him on-

_buzz_

Bad pulled his phone from the satchel.

There was a message that simply read, _hi!! :P_.

\That could really only be one person.\ He tapped on the notification.

So, Bad sent back a short, _Hi!(´•ω•｀)_. Then, he added him to his contacts, naming him "cute muffin <3".

Almost immediately, _this is bad right_

_Yes, you ragamuffin. Who else would it be?_

_ragamuffin?_   
_idk i was worried u maybe gave me the wrong phone number and now i feel stupid lol_

_I would never! D: And you're not that stupid, Skeppy._

_wow bad. im hurt._

_I'm sorry, muffin! I didn't mean it, I was only joking DDD:_

_ok bad whatever_

_Forgive me, Skeppy! D:_

_sooo_

_Yes, muffin? >:_

_yknow how were friends now_

_Well, yeah._

_wanna hang out on sunday_

That was sudden. Almost too sudden.

_u dont gotta if ur busy id completely understand_

Bad bit his lip, trying to make up his mind. Did he really wanna go through with this? Hanging out with a popular kid like Skeppy? Nonetheless, a kid with a not so great record? He knew he had an impression to uphold, being the librarians main assistant and leader of the tech club.

Bad knew it probably wouldn't end good. He already _really_ liked Skeppy, and their texting just solidified that.

Bad feels inexplicably drawn to him. He's liked him from the second he made eye contact with the boy. That's why he ran. That dazzling smile had captivated him, ever since Skeppy tapped on his shoulder that fateful day. And it was _horrifying_.

What the muffin. He felt a soft blush cover his cheeks. _\You're too far gone already.\_

_I'd love to, Skeppy :)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe follow the twitter? @ramelloserat  
> Fic updates, bad art, and me screaming about BBH awaits you <3
> 
> Kudos and/or comments make me smile


	3. His home!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skeppy's weekend is bound be eventful. And it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happyyyy readinggggg you're amazing

_I'd love to_

Skeppy couldn't stop rereading the words. 

A giddy excitement was bubbling in his throat and burning his cheeks, and he let out it out in a joyful squawk.

Obviously, he knew the boy wouldn't deny him. Or, at least, that's what he told himself. In reality, he had a crippling fear that he would have been denied and be labeled as a stalker for chasing him through the halls, but he refused to believe that's how he actually felt on the topic. Fake it and you'll make it, right? 

On that note, he shut off his bedside lamp, curled into his sheets, and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

-

The next day went by extremely slow. He had planned to go to a party on Saturday with his friends Spifey and Harvey, but Skeppy cancelled, knowing that a night with his friends would end in a raging hangover and hickies he could not afford Bad to see. So, instead, Skeppy and his friends just hung out at his house. 

Currently, the boys were in Skeppy's room. Skeppy was texting Bad, of course. That's all he had been doing. The two were arranging the details of their hangout. Well, Bad was trying to, but Skeppy kept poking fun at him through the texts, sending horrible pickup lines and continuously guilt tripping. It was entertaining to mess with Bad, to send the flirtatious words and giggle stupidly at the emoticons he got sent back. 

"What are you giggling at?," Spifey drawled, hooking his chin over Skeppy's shoulder, trying to read the texts.

Skeppy shut off his phone, quickly shoving it into his hoodie. "Oh, y'know, just the most attractive person at our school."

"I didn't know you were into me, Skeppy, damn," Spifey joked. Harvey laughed at the from where he sat at Skeppy's desktop. 

"Shut up, Spifey, never in a million years." He shrugged the boys head off his shoulder and crossed his arms over his chest. He somehow failed to notice Spifey's wandering hands expertly pickpocketing his phone and typing in the passcode.

"Ooo, who's this 'BadBoyHalo'? There's even a heart! Explain, Skeppy."

"Oh, I know Bad. Didn't know he was gay. Although, I guess it's kind of obvious, with all of his bracelets."

"Shut up, Harvey! Give me my phone back, Spifey-! And he probably isn't even gay and I'm just getting my hopes up for nothing-"

"Hehehe, Skeppy's gotta boyfriend."

"SHUT UP, SPIFEY!"

The rest of the day was spent torturing Skeppy about his newfound love interest.

\--

Skeppy awoke at the ripe time of 1:00 PM. His parents and sister were out working. He and his friends had stayed up way too early, playing many games of bedwars. Skeppy ended up walking home in the cold at 4:00 AM. 

It was a mistake, to say the least.

Although his eyes were drooping as he brushed his teeth, and he almost fell asleep under the stream of the shower, his excitement wasn't dampened in the slightest. He was actually going to hang out with the boy he'd been pining over for weeks.

And hopefully get to kiss him, too.

\Shut up, shut up, he doesn't even like you.\

He watched his reflection, the water dripping from his wet hair. His arched eyebrows. His red cheeks. He glared deep into his own dark eyes, and contemplated if he should even go. 

A drastic change from a few seconds prior, when he was fangirling over the chance to even see the boy.

Bad had ran from him for no apparent reason. And Skeppy had asked him right after they talked for the first time. Maybe he didn't even want to hang out? Maybe he felt pressured to say yes because of Skeppy's social ranking? Maybe...Maybe, he was plain out using Skeppy for his popularity?

\Stop assuming things. You always do this, doubting yourself. He could've said no. Either way, there's no backing out now.\

A sigh.

He ran his hand over his face and stepped out of the bathroom, shutting off the light behind him. Going over to his closet, he pulled out his soft, pink hoodie, and his best ripped jeans. Skeppy slipped them on, and sprayed some of his favorite cologne. His hair dried by then, so he did his usual style of messily running his fingers upwards through the fluff. It was his favorite thing about himself, so he made sure it was especially perfect for Bad. 

He also put on his lucky silver bracelet, the one he wore to his big soccer games. A baby blue diamond was in the center.

The two had finally agreed on just staying at Bad's, the cold inhibiting them from doing much else.

He grabbed his phone off his desk.

am i alright to come?

Yep! Here's my address; **** **th Street, Muffin Ave. My apartment is number fourteen. Text me when you're here so I can buzz you in. :D

ok im on my way :p 

He pulled on his black boots, his blue coat, and grabbed his car keys. He stepped into the chilled air.

The drive was uneventful.

He pulled up to the small red brick apartment, parked, and walked up the door. 

im here

He heard a buzz, a click, and then the door was open.

Taking a step inside, the soft boy glanced around. It was a relatively clean looking apartment. The walls were yellowed with age, and the black carpet was a little worn down, but it looked nice.

Moving leisurely to take in his surroundings more, he counted the numbers on every door. He made it tl the end of the hallway, reaching a set of stairs. Up he went. 

The first apartment on his left was number fourteen. His eyes bore into the wood, mentally preparing himself. 

A shut of eyes. A deep breath. He rose a shaky fist.

And just as he was about to bring it down, the door swung open. Loud barks were heard.

Green eyes, once more. The ocean and the earth all planted within, blending together into a mesmerizing mess. The whole universe was settled inside the orbs. The stars inside shone and glittered brighter than Skeppy's favorite diamonds. They looked confused, though.

"Skeppy..?"

He mentally threw himself against the wall.

"Sorry, what'd you say?" He laughed nervously, smiling small.

"Well, I just said hi, you muffin. You zoned out there for a second." Bad put his hand on his hip, leaning his weight against the door.

"Oh, did I? I don't think so."

Puzzled eyes met his snarky own.

"Yeah, right. Come inside, muffinhead." Bad pushed himself off the door and walked into the dark apartment, his small, white dog trailing behind. Skeppy followed.

He was immediately met with a sense of comfort and a smell of baked goods.

It was a relatively small apartment. The carpeted living room was the main part, with the kitchen connected to the right, a small island separating the two. There was a hall to the left that led to what he assumed was Bad's room and the bathroom.

Bad's dog was staring at him. She looked absolutely vicious.

He heard from the kitchen, "Ah! Take a seat, make yourself at home. Hi, by the way, Skeppy. The muffins I made for us just finished cooking, give me a moment. That sweeties name is Lucy, she's real nice." Bad's voice sounded warm, melting the chill Skeppy still felt from outside. 

Skeppy pulled off his coat and sat down on the black plush couch. Lucy hopped up next to him and waddled into his lap, settling onto his legs.

He glanced around the room. The brown walls were plastered in anime posters and pictures of people he didn't know. He saw a small, rainbow flag on a stick, and smirked.

He kept looking, eyeing tiny trinkets on the shelves and the gun case.

\Wait.\

\Gun case!? Who the heck was this dude?\

Studying the room even closer, he noticed the knives hanging all over the walls, too. How deft was he to have missed them? 

\Lord, forgive me, please don't let me get murdered-\

Bad walked into the room, holding two plates, each with four small muffins on them. He cooed at Lucy and gave Skeppy a small toothy smile

The green eyed boy was wearing a dark grey tee shirt, white sweat pants, and his bandana around his neck. Of course, all of his bracelets lined his wrists.

He sat down on the couch next to Skeppy and handed him one of the plates. "So at first I was going to make blueberry, my favorite, but I didn't know if you liked blueberries or not, so I was going to make chocolate, but then, I was like, wait, what if he doesn't like either of them? So I made banana nut and I tried to make these pistachio but I don-"

Skeppy was quickly getting overwhelmed.

"Bad. It's fine." He laughed. "I like blueberry. And chocolate, and banana nut, and I've never tried pistachio, but I'm sure I'd like that too."

"A-Ah, okay." Bad looked up at him from under his lenses. He looked nervous. Timid, almost. Like he was afraid of Skeppy. Bad grabbed one of the muffins blindly, and took a small bite out of it.

\Fuck, he's so pretty-\ 

His face scrunched up. 

\Still pretty.\ 

"Blegh! Oh my goodness, I really messed up those pistachio muffins, jeez-" 

Skeppy looked at his own muffins, suspiciously eyeing the green one. He picked it up, unwrapped it, and popped the whole thing in his mouth.

"WH- GEPPY, DON'T EAT IT, IT'S DISGUSTING-!" An exasperated BadBoyHalo screeched.

It tasted fucking rancid.

And then he swallowed it. 

"Absolutely delicious." 

\Eugh. I'm such a simp.\

"You can't be serious-" 

"I'm so serious, Bad. Also, Geppy?"

"I don't know what you're talking about-"

"That's pretty cute."

"Geepyyyyy stoooop.." Bad talked in a drawn out manner, dragging the syllables. 

Without thinking, Skeppy started, "You're so-" Cute? Adorable? Short? All true. "So weird. Why are there knives all over the walls?"

"Oh!" Bad was happy for the subject change. He was hardcore, not cute. "Well, y'see, I used to throw knives competitively. I was pretty good at it, too. I don't much anymore since I moved into my apartment because there's no room but I still do occasional competitions."

"And the guns?"

"The same. Competitive shooting."

"That's..kinda fuckin' badass, Bad. I totally don't think you're gonna murder me or anything."

Skeppy couldn't believe his ears. How could someone so soft looking he so... Cool? Type of

"You fricken muffinhead, I would never kill anyone unless they deserved it!"

Personally, Skeppy thought he did deserve it. Who doesn't want to be killed by someone so handsome? 

\God dammit, I'm staring again.\

Skeppy quickly averted his gaze away from Bad's blushing face.

"Well, I wouldn't quite mind being killed by you, anyways."

"S-Stop Geppyyy..ugh. Stupid Geppy. We're watching a movie, you're a meanie muffinhead." With that, Bad grabbed the remote, and put on Netflix.

"..." 

"So...we're Netflix and chilling now?"

"GEPPYYYYY!!"

-

After they watched Bad's movie, Skeppy decided to put on a horror movie, much to Bad's "strong distaste", as he put it. Skeppy knew he was just scared, but he played along, and put on the movie anyway.

Ever since the start of it, Bad was curled up into himself, hands clutching one another. Whereas skeppy was sprawled everywhere, limbs hanging off the couch, eyes drooping. His hand was laying on the middle cushion, twitching occasionally.

The movie was getting to a really gorey part, blood and guts everywhere. Bad would squeak with every slice of the killer on screen. It was really funny, listening to the scared boy.

Skeppy flinched, feeling something warm grip his hand in a vice. He looked over. Bad was covering his face with his hand, peeking between his fingers. The other was still clutching Skeppy's.

Skeppy squeezed back.

"You alright there, Bad?" 

"U-Uhmm.." His voice was choppy, shoulders tense. He was now clutching his bandana as he looked at Skeppy. His eyes were still just as beautiful, dulled in the tv light. "Maybe not? I really hate gore." He gave him a shaky smile.

"Heh heh. Cute.Turn it off, then."

"I'm not scared!"

"Yes, you are."

"No!" 

"You said horror movies were distasteful, not that you were downright terrified of them. Guess you're a liar."

"Am not!!"

"You so are, Bad."

Bad scoffed, glaring at Skeppy, before snatching his hand back and folding his arms over his chest.

"Well, maybe you should've just known." 

"Wha- Bad, you're literally insane." He threw a muffin at the muffin-obsessed man.

The boys bickered the rest of the night, simply enjoying each others company, listening to the sounds of some anime Bad put on.

They didn't hold hands again. 

Skeppy wished they did.

-

It was 12:00 when Skeppy figured he should head home. They were standing at Bad's door currently, Skeppy pulling on his coat slowly.

"Thank you for the muffins, Bad. They were really delicious. Even the pistachio one."

"Oh, don't flatter me, those pistachio muffins were a complete fail."

"It's fine, it's fine. You can make me better ones next time." He shot Bad a wink. 

Sassy as ever, Bad replied, "Who said there's going to be a next time?" 

Skeppy laughed. \His cheeks are so red, god, he's so fucking cute, god.\

"Seriously though. Thank you, I really enjoyed hanging out with you, even if I think your anime is a little dumb."

"You're very welcome, Muffin." Bad's voice was soft, making Skeppy feel his stomach swarm with butterflies and choke on the lump in his throat.

"See you at school?"

"Of course, Muffin."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Skeppy grabbed the door knob and twisted it slowly. 

There was an omnipotent thick feeling in the air of something missing. 

He opened the door and stepped into the hallway.

"Geppy- Hold on a sec-"

Skeppy turned around, expecting to receive something he may have forgotten, or more muffins.

He did receive something, but it wasn't was he expected.

A soft peck on his cheek.

His mind went fuzzy and his eyes blurred, hie face set ablaze. 

"O-Oh." They both giggled. Skeppy usually wasn't the one speechless.

"Goodnight, Geppy. Drive safe."

The door shut.

He ran his hands over his cheek. It was burning hot. 

He mentally fist bumped himself, let out a victory whoop, and promptly turned for the stairs.

When he got home and laid in bed, he reflected on the past couple of weeks he spent thinking about Halo. With soccer out of season and the cold dead weather ripping apart his mind, he just felt off. Yet, in a few days, the boy had made his emotions do a whole 180° And god, did he love it.

He fell asleep thinking about muffins, the jingles of bracelets, and green eyes riddled with stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to add an epilogue cuz i couldn't wrap it all up in this chapter. It will be a series of scenes over the next three months after this. There were supposed to be a lot more italics but ao3 said no, I guess. And I'm too lazy to try and fix it. Sorry, lovely readers. The epilogue will be better, I promise <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoyed. Kudos and/or comments make my day.


End file.
